


Doleful

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [25]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Sad, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Expressing sorrow, mournful.





	Doleful

There wasn’t a happy face when Mabel and Dipper left Gravity Falls. They had made lots of friends in their time there and many of them had come to see the youngest Pines twins off.

The two sets of twins there were doleful. They may have all had rocky starts, but over the summer they had truly grown to love each other and were sad that they had to be separated. 

With many promises to write and call the kids hopped onto the bus, waving and calling out goodbyes as it left. Lives had been changed and bettered that summer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd write more but finals are terrible.


End file.
